


The morning routine

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - Lazy fluffy tent snuggles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning routine

Monty and Miller, like a lot of the remaining 100 felt that there duty to humankind had been done twice over. They had already returned the arkers to earth and fought their way through an army of grounders and then out of mount weather.

Since being on the ground no one had been given much time to just relax, there had always been something to do. A wall to build, a grounder to kill, a radio to make from scrap metal, crazy psychopaths hell bent on reaching the ground to genocide.

So, they, and almost everyone else felt it was time for some much need rest. Obviously there were some, too traumatised by all that had happened to stop moving. Constantly with a gun in their hands or helping on some odd job around the camp. But for Monty and Miller that wasn’t the case. Not that they weren’t traumatised, they were, they’d both seen and done things that would hang in their minds forever like cobwebs but, rather than working through it they much preferred to lie down in safety for the first time in months.

Miller wasn’t exactly sure how their relationship had started, how between the bloodshed they’d forged a bond and fallen into dating but they had. It had been two month since mount weather and since that time they had somehow came together, made out a lot and become more than just friends.

“Nate, you have to go on guard duty.” Monty mumbled from where he was tucked in Miller’s arms, face nestled up against his throat, hot breath puffing onto his skin.

“Don’t want to.” Miller mumbled, he’d been doing guard duty since they returned, not that he particularly enjoyed it but everyone needed to help out despite how much they believed they’d done enough.

“Nate.” Monty mumbled, Miller ignored him, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend and tugging him against his chest, a smile formed when Monty sighed and brushed his nose against Miller’s jaw. “Bellamy will be annoyed.” Monty pointed out, for a second Miller pondered the idea of escaping the tent and going on his watch, but then Monty pressed a small kiss to the underside of his jaw and he decided against it.

He liked times like this, when Monty was tucked up next to him, an arm over his waist, hot puffs of air kissing his skin each time he breathed, when they were so close that Miller wasn’t entirely sure whether he could feel his own heartbeat or Monty’s.

“I should get to work.” Monty mumbled.

“Stay.” Miller said, despite the fact Monty hadn’t actually made any move to leave.

“Kay.” Monty breathed. Miller shuffled back slightly, ignoring the whine coming from Monty as he did. Shifting until Monty was no longer tucked under his chin but looking at him with tired eyes. Miller could feel the draft from the badly built tent sweeping over his now exposed feet and wondered if Monty’s feet were always out of the blanket.

Miller lent forwards the tiny distance and pressed a feather light kiss to Monty’s lips before he was pulling back and watching Monty’s eye lids flutter open a smile growing on his face. Then Monty was moving forwards and pressing a small kiss to Millers nose making Miller chuckle.

“Think you missed my lips.” Miller said.

“Or are you really meant to kiss noses and you’re just always missing?” Monty asked with a small raise of his brow that made Miller roll his eyes. “We really should go to work.” Monty mumbled, Miller nodded, knowing full well he wouldn’t go until Bellamy or Raven came to drag them there which, judging by experience wouldn’t be too long.

“Five more minutes?” Miller breathed.

“Five more minutes.” Monty agreed before Miller was leaning forwards and pressing a small kiss to Monty’s nose. The boy laughed before he was shuffling further down and tucking himself back under Miller’s chin, kissing at Millers collar as he went.

“I love you.” Monty muttered. Miller felt Monty stiffen under his arms as Miller let out a huff of breath like he’d been punched. “Uh. I meant..” Monty said, trying to pull away.

“I love you too.” Miller said, ignoring the way his heart jack hammered in his chest and hoped Monty couldn’t feel his hands growing clammy as he tugged the boy back into place.

“Wait really?” Monty asked.

“Yeah. Really.” Miller said, happy Monty couldn’t see the dopey grin on his face.

“DAMMIT MONTY! GET YOUR ASS TO WORK!” Raven bellowed. The tent flap opened, raven ducking in and glaring down at the two of them. “Do you have to pull this crap every day.”

“It’s not every day.” Miller huffed.

“You’re ruining a moment here Raven.” Monty said, finally untangling himself from Millers arms and sitting up. A moment later and Bellamy’s head was popping in next to Raven’s.

“Do we have to do this every day Miller?” He asked. “I’m going to ban you from sleeping in here.”

“We’re coming.” Miller said, grabbing a shirt from the pile in the corner and moving to pull it over his head.

“Of course that gets him up.” Bellamy grumbled. Miller ignored Bellamy's comment as he slipped on his shoes,then he was leaning over to Monty and kissing him.

“See you later. Love you.” He said, giving Monty a grin, heart fluttering as Monty mumbled a quick ‘love you too’. The smile didn’t fade for the rest of the day and only grew once he was back inside their tent and curling up next to Monty.

“We have to get up tomorrow.” Monty said seriously.

“Yeah.” Miller said, knowing full well that Bellamy and Raven would be at their tent again the next morning trying to pretend they didn’t find the couple cute.


End file.
